Asphodelus
by euphellys
Summary: Les victimes de la guerre ? Leurs visages sont reconnus et célébrés dans le monde entier. Les victimes de la paix ? Tout le monde préfère les oublier. Elles-mêmes y compris.
1. 0 - Le comptoir des âmes perdues

Asphodelus est une histoire en une dizaine de chapitres, ou plus exactement petits fragment de vie. Elle se déroule juste après la bataille de Poudlard, en 1999, et a pour personnages Theodore Nott, Daphné Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass et Gregory Goyle.

En espérant qu'elle vous plaira, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

.

* * *

.

 **ACCROCHE**

LE COMPTOIR DES ÂMES PERDUES

.

* * *

.

La jeunesse mise à part, ils n'ont rien en commun avec les autres bandes que Danny voit régulièrement échouer dans son bar.

Lorsqu'ils franchissent la porte, c'est au goutte à goutte, en silence et la mine si sombre qu'il se demande souvent ce qui les pousse à venir se retrouver avec tant d'assiduité au sein de son pub miteux, à boire whisky sur whisky jusqu'à oublier comment ils s'appellent. Mais c'est peut-être ça qu'ils cherchent, après tout.

Ils ont beau aller et venir depuis plusieurs mois, Danny n'a encore jamais osé s'attarder auprès d'eux comme il peut le faire avec d'autres clients. Il se contente de prendre leurs commandes et de remplir leurs verres d'alcools trop forts pour leurs corps juvéniles creusés par la fatigue.

Soir après soir, il les observe de loin, cherchant à traduire les silences qui leur servent de mots. Et, depuis son comptoir, il s'approprie un à un leurs visages d'adolescents ayant grandi trop vite.


	2. I - Bribes de silence

.

 **CHAPITRE 1**

BRIBES DE SILENCE

.

* * *

.

Ce soir-là, quand Theodore se glisse aux côtés de Pansy sur la banquette défoncée, une dizaine de verres vides s'empile déjà sur la table.

— Toujours là, Nott, grimace-t-elle tandis qu'il fait signe au barman de lui apporter un Whisky.

— Malheureusement. Où sont les autres ?

La jeune femme prend le temps de triturer un instant la lanière de son sac avant de lui répondre.

— Blaise ne vient pas.

Theodore en soupirerait presque d'exaspération.

— Et Goyle et Greengrass ? s'agace-t-il.

— À ton avis ? Gregory ne t'a pas attendu pour s'attaquer à la vodka.

— Tu fais sonner ça comme un reproche. Tu aurais préféré que j'arrive plus vite ?

Un rire offusqué s'échappe des lèvres rouge sang de Pansy et elle braque ses yeux noirs dans les siens, presque menaçante.

— Combien de fois il faudra que je te le répète, Nott ? Personne n'a besoin de toi ici.

— Sans moi, vous n'auriez jamais su ce que Goyle faisait de ses soirées...

— Et ? se moque la jeune femme, blessante. Tu crois qu'avoir trouvé où il venait se bourrer la gueule quatre soirs sur sept fait de toi notre bienfaiteur ? Si l'un de nous avait réellement voulu savoir où Gregory passait ses nuits, tu peux être certain qu'on aurait mis la main sur ce bar bien plus tôt.

Sur ces mots, elle se détourne de nouveau et prend quelques gorgées de son cocktail, indifférente.

— Votre Whisky, monsieur.

Manquant de sursauter alors qu'un verre fait soudainement son apparition devant lui, Theodore renonce à répondre à l'un ou l'autre de ses interlocuteurs et vide cul sec la moitié de sa boisson.

— J'ai besoin d'air, lâche-t-il soudainement. Je serai dehors.

Il ne sait même s'il a été entendu lorsque, dans un soupir, il s'empare de sa veste, pose dix livres sur la table et se lève.

.

* * *

.

Theodore en est à sa troisième clope lorsqu'il assiste à la sortie remarquée de Pansy au bras d'un bel inconnu. Il tire une dernière taffe de sa cinquième lorsque la porte se rouvre sur Daphné, soutenant difficilement Gregory.

— Je pensais que tu serais parti, lâche-t-elle en l'apercevant, accoudé quelques mètres plus loin.

Theodore hausse les épaules et vient se placer de l'autre côté de Goyle qui manque de tomber à chaque pas tant il titube.

— Tu as payé nos verres, reprend la jeune femme tandis qu'ils s'éloignent avec lenteur.

— Oui.

— Tu n'étais pas obligé.

— Non.

Un sourire vaguement amusé déforme la bouche de Daphné.

— Pas plus que tu n'es obligé de me faire la conversation, ironise-t-elle

— Exactement. Viens, ici sera parfait, dit-il en les faisant bifurquer dans une rue déserte.

D'un mouvement parfaitement rôdé, Theodore sort sa baguette de sa poche et la pointe vers le ciel. Quelques instants plus tard, le Magicobus se matérialise devant eux et, au prix de quelques gouttes de sueur, ils y font entrer Gregory avant d'y pénétrer à leur tour.

— Au même endroit que d'habitude ? les apostrophe le contrôleur en leur remettant à chacun un billet.

— S'il vous plait, confirme Daphné. Assieds-toi là, ajoute-t-elle d'un ton très doux en faisant pression sur les épaules de Goyle pour qu'il s'exécute. Tu te sens mieux ? Tu n'as plus envie de vomir ?

Comme un gosse, son vis-à-vis hoche la tête en signe de négation et se recroqueville dans son fauteuil. Rassurée, Greengrass se redresse et prend à son tour place, ses mains tordant et détordant son ticket de bus en un geste nerveux.

En la voyant faire, Theodore ne peut pas s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de Pansy. _« Si l'un de nous avait vraiment voulu savoir où Gregory passait ses nuits... »_ avait-elle dit avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus par le barman. Si ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Pas avec le comportement presque maternel que Daphné adoptait envers le sorcier. Pas avec cette inquiétude noyée dans ses yeux et cette peur crispée sur son front.

— Tu es arrivé tard ce soir, commente tout d'un coup la jeune femme en larguant d'une pichenette désintéressée ce qu'il reste de son billet. Des problèmes au Ministère ?

— Pas plus que d'habitude.

Elle n'en montre rien, mais Theodore serait prêt à parier qu'elle est déçue de son manque d'entrain à discuter avec elle. Il peut le voir aussi nettement que ces deux petits morceaux de carton rouge qu'elle vient de semer au sol. Pourtant il ne parvient pas à s'en vouloir. Face à elle, il ne ressent jamais le besoin de s'épancher ou de se justifier. Dans le fond, il sait bien qu'elle ne parle que par soucis de combler ce silence omniprésent qui l'obsède.

Quand elle descend du bus, elle semble de toute façon avoir déjà oublié son désappointement. Elle se contente de le remercier de l'avoir aidé avec Gregory puis saute du marchepied et s'empare du bras de celui-ci pour le raccompagner jusque chez-lui.

.


	3. II - La dette des épargnés

.

 **CHAPITRE 2**

LA DETTES DES ÉPARGNÉS

.

* * *

.

Comme tous les matins, c'est la lumière du jour qui filtre dans sa chambre mêlée à celle des impardonnables qui jaillissent dans sa tête qui réveille Daphné.

— Et merde... gémit-elle alors que le soleil agresse ses pupilles.

En un bond, elle se retrouve face à la fenêtre, la main tendue en un espoir bien vite avorté de fermer les rideaux. Ils sont toujours là, plantés à la grille du manoir, calepin à l'affût et appareil photo brandi, et son bras se fige quand elle les aperçoit. D'avance fatiguée par leur présence, elle se dépêche de s'éloigner avant qu'ils ne la remarquent à sa vitre et se défait de sa chemise de nuit trempée de sueur qu'elle jette sur le tas formé par ses vêtements de la veille.

Elle n'a pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir que la robe qui se trouve à ses pieds porte les vestiges de sa soirée. Alors qu'elle tentait de hisser Gregory au premier étage de la demeure Goyle, la précarité de son équilibre a refait vomir celui-ci et, cette fois, elle n'a pas eu le temps de s'écarter et sa manche en a subi les conséquences. Si son matérialisme n'avait pas été emporté avec son innocence lors de la bataille de Poudlard, elle en aurait sans doute voulu à Nott de l'avoir laissée se débrouiller toute seule avec leur ancien camarade et ainsi gâché sa tenue. Mais elle sait très bien que ce n'est pas son rôle. Theodore n'a jamais fait partie de leur groupe. Et sa présence au bar soir après soir en dit déjà suffisamment sur le soutien qu'il leur apporte.

Ou du moins s'en convainc-t-elle.

.

* * *

.

— Ils sont toujours là ? l'interroge Astoria lorsque, une fois prête, elle pénètre dans la salle à manger de la demeure.

— Oui.

— Tu es sûre que ça va aller quand je serai repartie pour Poudlard ? Ils sont insistants...

Perdue à mi-chemin entre la porte et la table, Daphné hausse les épaules.

— Ça fait six mois que ça va. Je devrais m'en sortir. Ils finiront pas se lasser et par partir.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu es la première à le dire : ça fait six mois qu'ils attendent tous les matins devant notre grille qu'on leur donne de quoi se rassasier ! Tant qu'ils n'auront rien à écrire dans leurs torchons, ils ne s'en iront pas. Et c'est exactement pour ça qu'on doit porter plainte. C'est une atteinte à notre vie privée ! On ne peut même plus sortir de chez nous autrement qu'en transplanant !

Tout en se servant du thé, Daphné ne peut que s'étonner de la naïveté de sa petite sœur.

— Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, ici. Tu peux peut-être aller te plaindre auprès de Minerva McGonagall dès qu'un élève te manque de respect à Poudlard mais, au tribunal, on se fera cracher dessus.

Le haussement de sourcils d'Astoria ne cache rien de son désaccord mais elle ne répond pas. À rien ne sert de se livrer de nouveau à la même lutte sans issue qui les oppose depuis le début des vacances de Noël, elles le savent toutes les deux.

— Je t'ai entendue sortir cette nuit, reprend Astoria.

— Ah. Et alors ?

— Il faut que tu arrêtes d'aller là-bas, Daphné. Ça te bouffe de l'intérieur de passer tes soirées avec eux.

— Gregory a besoin de moi.

— Non. Il a juste besoin d'arrêter l'alcool, et c'est pas en adoucissant ses fins de soirée que tu l'aides à aller de l'avant. Tout ce que tu fais, c'est l'enfoncer dans un gouffre encore plus profond que celui où il se trouve déjà !

Daphné ne se risque pas à répliquer. Elle connaît si bien les arguments de sa sœur qu'elle ne les écoute même plus.

— Tu ne leur dois rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Millicent est morte. Elle n'essayait pas de te sauver et tu le sais très bien.

Presque imperceptible, le ricanement de Daphné résonne pourtant nettement dans le calme de la pièce.

— Tu m'agaces, Astoria. Je sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas morte parce qu'elle essayait de me sauver.

 _Elle est morte parce que j'essayais de me sauver._

.


	4. III - Destruction salvatrice

.

 **CHAPITRE 3**

DESTRUCTION SALVATRICE

.

* * *

.

Le parchemin se froisse dans la paume de Theodore pour ne former plus qu'une boule imparfaite hérissée de lames fragiles qui se plantent dans la neige. Sous les yeux désintéressés du jeune homme, l'humidité gagne le papier et déforme les mots tracés avec tant de sollicitude par Astoria Greengrass.

Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle, de toute façon ? Il ne peut rien faire pour Daphné. Et quand bien même il en aurait la possibilité, il ne bougerait pas le petit doigt. Ils ont besoin d'elle, au bar. Sans Daphné, Gregory se noie, Pansy se salit, Blaise devient incontrôlable et c'est à lui qu'incombe la responsabilité de veiller sur eux. Son ancienne camarade pourrait se tuer à la tâche que, égoïstement sans doute, il ne ferait rien pour l'en empêcher.

Abandonnant là la lettre désormais imbibée d'eau, Theodore repose les yeux sur la pierre tombale qui lui fait face. Les salissures qui la strient, si indignes de celle qu'elle protège, le font grimacer, mais il ne sort pas sa baguette pour la nettoyer. Il n'en a plus le temps. Déjà, le soleil pointe par-dessus les toits crasseux et suintants de la capitale, et sa silhouette s'évanouit en un craquement.

.

* * *

.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, c'est assourdi par les conversations trop enjouées de ses collègues qu'il se glisse entre les portes béantes d'un des ascenseurs du Ministère.

— Monsieur Nott, le saluent les quelques uns qui l'imitent.

Des hochements de tête mécaniques leur tiennent lieu de réponse.

— Theodore, souffle une voix alors que les grilles se referment et que la cabine se met en mouvement.

Il n'a pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir à qui elle appartient. En plus d'en avoir côtoyé le propriétaire pendant ses sept années d'études, une seule personne au sein du Ministère se risque à l'appeler par son prénom.

— Drago. Du nouveau à propos de ma donation ?

— Mes collègues et moi l'étudions. Ta générosité est appréciée à sa juste valeur. Cependant, je ne crois pas qu'elle aidera ton père...

Le blond a soufflé la dernière phrase comme s'il craignait qu'elle énerve Theodore. Mais celui-ci reste de marbre.

— Je n'attendais pas d'elle qu'elle le fasse, répond-il sèchement.

Drago profite de l'agitation provoquée par l'arrivée à l'étage de la Coopération Magique Internationale pour soupirer.

— Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais on ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

— Tu te trompes.

— Non. C'était ma liberté ou...

— Si, tu te trompes, le coupe Theodore. Je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde. Après, si la culpabilité t'étouffe, convainc-toi d'abord de tes excuses avant de chercher à te justifier auprès des autres.

— Ils voulaient des noms, maintient Drago. Je le leur ai donné. Je n'ai aucun problème avec ce que j'ai fait.

Le ricanement de Theodore paraît décupler l'agacement de son vis-à-vis tandis qu'un silence tendu les enveloppe.

— Ils vont bien, au moins ? reprend Malefoy au bout d'une poignée de secondes.

— Pour le moment, ils flottent.

Sa phrase est ponctuée d'un long grincement causé par l'ouverture des portes sur les couloirs du Département de la Justice Magique. L'air perturbé, Drago se frotte l'arrière de la tête et quitte la cabine, puis celle-ci repart. Le temps qu'elle se vide de la totalité de ses occupants et ne s'arrête au dernier étage du Ministère, Theodore aurait presque pu piquer un petit somme. Mais la force de l'habitude semble accélérer les choses et, bien vite, l'ascenseur le recrache à son tour.

Le plafond du Service Postal de Communication est si bas qu'il force le jeune homme à se baisser, quand il n'est pas trop occupé à slalomer entre les piles de courriers en attente pour s'en rappeler. La plupart des bureaux sont encore déserts et c'est sans croiser un chat que Theodore finit par atteindre le sien, sombre cagibi dénué de fenêtre. Fin prêts, son coupe-lettre et sa plume l'attendent pour une nouvelle journée au cœur des oubliettes du Ministère.

.


	5. IV - Absence et déchéance

.

 **CHAPITRE 4**

ABSENCE ET DÉCHÉANCE

.

* * *

.

— IL EST PARTI ! hurle Pansy, folle de désespoir et d'incompréhension. PAS UN MOT, PAS UNE LETTRE, PAS UN ADIEU, RIEN !

Sous les yeux impuissants de Daphné, un nouveau lustre vole en éclats et des morceaux de verre s'éparpillent par terre.

— COMMENT EST-CE QU'IL A OSÉ, HEIN ? COMMENT ?!

Face au mutisme de son interlocutrice, Pansy passe sa rage sur les coussins du petit salon et les plumes ne tardent pas à venir s'emmêler dans ses cheveux mal coiffés.

— J'TE JURE, SI JE METS LA MAIN SUR CE FILS DE PUTE, J'LUI ARRACHE LES ENTRAILLES !

Sa fureur est telle que, un instant, elle déstabilise Daphné. Son amie a toujours été expansive, mais la lâcheté de Blaise semble avoir fait s'effondrer toutes les limites de bienséance qu'elle s'imposait jusqu'à présent. Quand elle se laisse tomber au sol, ses joues maculées de traînées noires et ses lèvres luisantes de morve, Daphné se demande même s'il s'agit de la même Pansy qui se pavanait avec arrogance et classe dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

— Il reviendra, lâche-t-elle en tentant de paraître convaincante.

Tout en s'approchant, elle sort sa baguette et répare les torts faits au mobilier en quelques mouvements souples du poignet. Puis, avec une douceur qui n'appartient qu'à elle, elle s'agenouille auprès de l'ancienne Serpentard et murmure :

— Il va revenir. Il va se rendre compte de son erreur et revenir.

— Tu sais très bien que non, renifle Pansy.

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un filet qu'un rien suffirait à briser.

— On meurt tous d'envie de partir, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il se donnerait la peine de revenir. Il va rester planqué, la queue entre les jambes, et nous laisser crever pour se gausser de nous quand les journaux vendront la photo de nos cadavres.

S'interrompre pour essuyer son nez ne lui prend qu'une poignée de secondes mais, quand elle reprend la parole, sa vigueur lui est revenue.

— Eh bien tu sais quoi, Daphné ? Il est hors de question que les choses se passent comme ça ! Je vais lui faire regretter d'avoir fichu le camp !

Alors qu'elle esquisse un geste pour se relever, Pansy chancelle et Daphné ne la rattrape que juste à temps.

— On va peut-être attendre un petit peu pour ça, non ? propose-t-elle de ce même ton maternel qu'elle adopte avec Gregory.

À la façon dont les muscles de Pansy se liquéfient contre elle, Daphné comprend que son amie a temporairement baissé les armes et se sent sourire.

Elle ira mieux, oui. Mais pas tout de suite.

 _Pas déjà._

.

* * *

.

Comme la dernière fois qu'ils se sont retrouvés au bar, Blaise manque à l'appel. Sauf que cette fois, tous savent qu'il ne reviendra plus. Il n'était pas plus bavard qu'eux, mais son absence perturbe Daphné. C'est comme si un vide s'était créé en elle. Un vide créé par la certitude qu'elle n'attrapera plus jamais le bras du métis pour l'empêcher de casser la gueule d'un moldu. Un vide créé par un rôle qu'elle n'assumera plus.

— Tu comptes faire quelque chose ?

Daphné relève les yeux de son jus de pomme pour les poser sur Theodore qui, la mine dure, l'observe depuis visiblement quelques temps.

— À propos de ? l'interroge-t-elle.

L'index de Nott se tend vers le comptoir où, plus bourrée que jamais, Pansy se ridiculise auprès d'un groupe d'hommes.

— Pansy est suffisamment grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait.

— Pansy est _bourrée_. Et quand elle l'est, elle fait des choses qu'elle passe la journée du lendemain à regretter en pleurant dans tes jupes.

Daphné sait qu'il a raison mais son discours ressemble trop à celui d'Astoria pour qu'elle daigne le lui avouer.

— Depuis quand ça t'intéresse, Nott ? Tu ne m'as jamais aidée avec Gregory et encore moins avec Blaise, et maintenant tu veux me faire croire que l'attitude de Pansy t'inquiète ? Laisse-moi rire !

.


	6. V - Oraisons printanières

Je l'ai précisé sur les autres sites mais pas ici, aussi, pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, l'histoire débute fin 1998 et se poursuit en 1999. Les personnages se retrouvant au bar ont donc 18 ou 19 ans tandis qu'Astoria en a 17 et est en sixième année à Poudlard.

Voilà, je vous laisse avec le chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 5**

ORAISONS PRINTANIÈRES

.

* * *

.

Lorsque Theodore se regarde dans le miroir, il a l'impression d'être toujours le même. En un peu plus pâle, peut-être. Mais avec le même teint d'albâtre, les mêmes cheveux d'ébène, les mêmes dents de travers, le même nez trop fin.

Quand, pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, il s'est risqué à l'observer elle, ç'a été pour découvrir une étrangère. Les traits étaient toujours ceux de la Pansy qu'il avait pris l'habitude de côtoyer, mais son rouge à lèvres était trop foncé, ses yeux trop maquillés et sa jupe trop courte pour qu'il s'agisse réellement de la même personne.

Daphné en a conscience, il en est persuadé. Et pourtant, soir après soir, elle laisse son amie flirter avec des hommes, souvent plus âgés qu'elle, avant de quitter le bar pour aller s'offrir sur un matelas différent de celui de la veille. Elle la contemple se détruire à petits feux toutes les nuits pour la ramasser à la petite cuillère le lendemain, avec une patience inchangée.

Il en va de même pour Gregory avec l'alcool, il le sait. Et il en allait de même pour Blaise avec la violence, il commence à le comprendre. En revanche, ce qui reste une énigme pour lui, ce sont les raisons qui la poussent à être aussi passive. Son immobilité l'agace. La façon dont ils se complaisent tous ensemble dans l'indignité l'insurge.

— Toujours pas décidée à te bouger le cul, Greengrass ? lui demande-t-il un soir où Pansy est encore et toujours à se trémousser au comptoir.

 _Le cul pas plus que les yeux_ , conclut-il en voyant que la jeune fille l'ignore. Pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions et la secouer de toutes ses forces, Theodore ingère une gorgée de Whisky et sent ses paupières trembloter tandis que l'alcool descend dans sa gorge. Puis, poussant sans ménagement Goyle qui commence à piquer du nez, il se lève et se dirige en quelques enjambées vers la rangée de tabourets hauts perchés autour de laquelle se dandine Pansy sous quelques regards appréciateurs.

Il sent l'agacement pulser au même rythme que son cœur. Il le sent se répandre dans son sang, gagner ses poings et le faire trembler. Il le sent se transformer en colère.

— Tu t'regardes dans le miroir parfois ? lâche-t-il lorsqu'elle manque de se briser la cheville à cause de ses talons aiguilles.

Le regard de Pansy est aussi méprisant que le sien quand il se pose sur lui. Mais trouver une répartie digne de ce nom lui prend tellement de temps que le barman lui a déjà posé le nouveau Whisky qu'il a commandé avant qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

— La réponse est supposée te concerner ?

Theodore étouffe un soupir et, profitant de l'état comateux de Pansy, s'empare du sac à main de la jeune fille, fouille à l'intérieur et en sort le petit miroir de poche qu'il était sûr d'y trouver.

— Ça t'arrive de t'en servir ? réitère-t-il en l'agitant sous son nez.

Trouver comment l'accessoire s'ouvre lui prend quelques secondes mais, quand le décor glauque du bar se reflète enfin dans sa paume, il s'empresse de le placer devant les yeux charbonneux de Pansy.

— C'est toi que tu vois, là ? Ou c'est une pute ?

Abasourdie, Parkinson reste statique et le miroir de poche embrasse avec fougue le comptoir en zinc tandis qu'il s'éloigne.

.

* * *

.

— Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

Dans la quiétude relative qui occupe le fond du Magicobus, la voix de Daphné oscille entre le reproche et la crainte.

— Fallait qu'elle comprenne, Daphné. Il y a que comme ça qu'elle acceptera de changer.

— Et la traiter de pute était indispensable pour cela ?

Assis entre eux, Gregory émet un gargouillement qui pourrait presque s'apparenter à une prise de position.

— Où est le mal à pointer du doigt ce qu'elle est devenue ?

Theodore aurait pensé que la jeune femme mettrait un peu plus d'ardeur à défendre son amie, mais elle ne répond rien et s'adonne comme à son habitude au pliage hasardeux de son billet de transport.

— J'ai reçu une lettre du Département de la Justice Magique ce matin, déclare-t-il. Pour m'inviter à témoigner contre ou en faveur de mon père.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Daphné pose sur lui un regard teinté de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait de toute évidence ni à ce qui lui adresse la parole, ni à ce qu'il lui fasse part de ses problèmes.

— Et alors ?

— Le procès des frères Lestrange est enfin terminé. Mon père est le prochain.

— Ce qui signifie que mes parents vont suivre, comprend Daphné.

— Ainsi que ceux de Pansy et Gregory. T'as peut-être la chance d'avoir une sœur pour témoigner avec toi, mais eux vont se retrouver tous seuls. Et se pointer au procès avec la gueule de bois n'est pas véritablement susceptible de les aider. Sans compter que...

Il s'interrompt un instant et jauge rapidement les alentours.

— L'honnêteté qui va avec l'alcool ne risque pas d'améliorer leur cas. S'ils ont l'air d'être du côté de leurs parents, tu peux être sûre qu'ils ne s'en sortiront pas de sitôt. Ce sont des coupables que le Ministère cherche. Pas des excuses.

.


	7. VI - Équité sauvage

.

 **CHAPITRE 6**

ÉQUITÉ SAUVAGE

.

* * *

.

Depuis l'arrivée du printemps, Daphné rumine. Au dehors, tout semble éclore à nouveau, depuis les fleurs des cerisiers jusqu'à la dignité de ses amis, mais, elle, elle ressent comme l'envie d'hiberner.

— Daphné !

L'interpellée soupire. Elle savait qu'Astoria allait bien finir par émerger de la cheminée du petit salon, mais elle espérait secrètement qu'elle prendrait plus de temps. Allongée sur son lit, la tête nichée dans sa paume, elle entend les marches de la maison craquer puis la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir sur sa petite sœur, encore vêtue de son uniforme.

— Tu comptais partir à quelle heure ? l'apostrophe-t-elle sitôt entrée.

— D'ici quinze minutes.

Astoria fronce les sourcils et avise les couvertures qu'elle froisse de sa présence avant de poser les yeux sur le cintre pendu à la poignée du placard.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour t'habiller ? On ne peut pas se permettre d'arriver en retard !

— Et pourquoi pas ? Ils ont pas besoin de nous, de toute façon.

L'écolière soupire et ôte patiemment les manches de la robe de Daphné de l'armature du cintre.

— Enfile ça. Ils ont peut-être pas besoin de nous mais nous on a besoin d'eux.

— Mais j'ai pas envie. Je veux pas leur faire ça.

— Moi non plus, figure-toi ! Mais tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, Daphné. Maintenant, bouge-toi un peu et enfile ça.

Impérieuse, Astoria lui jette le vêtement dessus avant de quitter la chambre pour aller se changer de son côté. Daphné soupire mais, docile, lui obéit et passe la robe, désormais trop large pour elle au niveau des hanches et de la taille. Deux ou trois ajustements à la baguette plus tard, elle est fin prête et, cheveux coiffés et escarpins aux pieds, elle rejoint le petit salon. Un bref regard par la fenêtre lui permet de constater que la pluie fine qui tombe depuis l'aube a découragé les journalistes et Astoria, qui s'est glissée derrière elle, lui sourit.

— Ils sont enfin rentrés chez eux ! s'écrie-t-elle. Tout va finalement rentrer dans l'ordre...

Daphné ne répond pas. Elle fixe les abords du portail, d'ordinaire toujours occupés. Et elle ressent ce vide.

.

* * *

.

Le tribunal est plein mais, quand elle se hisse à la tribune, la seule chose que Daphné voit, ce sont eux. Gregory, Pansy et Theodore, sobres et décents, assis en rang d'oignons au fond de la pièce. Le dernier la fixe sans ciller tandis qu'elle déblatère ce qu'elle a peaufiné au fil de ses insomnies mais qui, encore aujourd'hui, lui semble trop cruel. Pour ne pas avoir à regarder les accusés enchaînés à ses pieds, Daphné le regarde elle aussi. Et, tandis qu'elle les accuse eux, c'est à lui que, dans son cœur, elle adresse ses mots.

Quand, le verdict rendu, ils quittent les sous-sols du Ministère, cela la frappe encore plus violemment que la sentence de la prison à vie. Elle lui en veut. Elle lui en veut autant que Blaise et Pansy lui en ont voulu quand il leur a révélé où disparaissait Gregory.

— C'est fini... souffle Astoria lorsqu'ils atteignent l'Atrium.

— Ça ne fait que commencer.

Derrière elles se tient Drago Malefoy, les cheveux aussi blonds que dans son souvenir. Elle ne prend pas la peine de répondre et préfère s'éloigner un peu le temps que Pansy et Gregory remontent, mais sa petite sœur ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? réplique-t-elle. Ton père s'est fait interner à Sainte Mangouste pour éviter son procès et ta mère a été graciée grâce à ton nouveau pote Potter ! Et tout ce que t'as eu à faire, c'est balancer nos parents !

Dans le hall désert, ce n'est pas contre les murs que ses paroles trouvent un écho, mais dans les yeux de Theodore, Pansy et Gregory.

— C'est déjà énorme, rétorque Malefoy.

— Ben voyons.

Le ricanement méprisant d'Astoria fige Drago pendant un court instant mais ne l'empêche pas de finir par tourner les talons et gagner les ascenseurs. Curieuse, Daphné pose les yeux sur Gregory qui regarde son ancien meilleur ami s'éloigner et elle se mord la lèvre en le voyant sortir une flasque de sa poche.

— Sérieusement ?!

Avant que Goyle n'ait pu avaler la moindre gorgée, Pansy la lui arrache des mains et la fait disparaître d'un sort.

— On a dit qu'on arrêtait, Gregory. On a des témoignages à préparer et des procès à affronter.

La jeune femme qui glisse sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon de smoking ressemble indubitablement plus à Pansy Parkinson que l'épave que Daphné a pris l'habitude d'aller secourir presque tous les matins. Le garçon un peu paumé qui baisse la tête n'est quant à lui pas encore redevenu Gregory Goyle, mais au moins peut-il se targuer de marcher droit de plus en plus souvent.

Par contre, le sorcier qui esquisse un sourire satisfait en glissant une cigarette dans sa bouche quand ils émergent de la cabine téléphonique, elle ne peut pas croire qu'il s'agit de l'indifférent Theodore Nott.

 _Et elle lui en veut d'avoir changé, putain._

.


	8. VII - La justice de la bourse

.

 **CHAPITRE 7**

LA JUSTICE DE LA BOURSE

.

* * *

.

Au bout de dix minutes, vaincu, Theodore renonce à faire son nœud de cravate et balance le bout de tissu sur son lit. Les aiguilles imperturbables qui s'obstinent à tourner au-dessus de sa tête lui octroient encore quelques minutes et il décide de les consacrer à une dernière clope. Qu'il porte une cravate ou non, ce n'est de toute façon pas ça qui lui portera chance. _Quoique._ La dernière fois, il venait à peine de la passer autour de son cou qu'un hibou était venu lui annoncer que l'audience était reportée.

Le dos appuyé contre la balustrade dégueulasse de ce que l'agent immobilier a osé qualifier de balcon, il inhale, savoure et recrache la fumée en contemplant les voitures qui se pressent en contrebas. C'est bruyant, ça pue, c'est sale, et pourtant ça le fait sourire comme un con, autant que le tabac qui envahit ses poumons.

Le temps s'écoule, mais si lentement qu'il s'accorde une deuxième cigarette. Ses doigts tremblent d'excitation quand, fébrile, il s'agite sur son briquent en pensant à la journée qui l'attend. Quelques pénibles poignées de minutes, un dernier verre de whisky, et il pourra enfin passer à autre chose.

.

* * *

.

— Monsieur Nott. Si vous voulez bien vous lever, c'est à votre tour de reconnaître ou non les chefs d'accusation portés à l'encontre de votre père.

L'heure avancée fixée pour le procès fait que peu de regards le suivent tandis qu'il se met debout pour grimper à la barre. Mais le seul qui compte vraiment, il le sent perforer la peau de ses omoplates avec une intensité peu commune. Dès qu'il atteint la tribune surélevée, il baisse les yeux pour trouver ceux de son père, attaché en contrebas. Ses cervicales protestent, mais jamais il ne s'est senti plus enclin à se les rompre qu'en cet instant de divine supériorité.

Lorsque les questions se mettent à pleuvoir sur lui, il se surprend à être incroyablement calme. Il reconnaît tout. La possession d'objets de magie noire, les meurtres, les propos discriminatoires, les pots de vin, la fuite d'informations. Puis il brosse le portrait désabusé de cet homme qui l'a élevé de manière si sévère et si lâche à la fois.

— Une dernière chose, le retient le juge alors qu'il pensait en avoir terminé.

— Oui ?

— La donation de votre manoir. Qu'attendez-vous d'elle ?

Drago l'avait averti qu'il aurait droit à cette demande. Personne ne voudrait jamais croire qu'elle ne cachait pas de mauvaises intentions. Pas alors qu'il portait avec et en lui l'héritage qui était le sien.

— Rien de plus que ce pourquoi elle est faite.

— À savoir ?

— Qu'elle profite au département de recherche contre la scrofulite de Sainte Mangouste. À ce qu'il parait, _eux_ sont efficaces.

— Sérieusement, fils ?

Theodore ne prête pas attention à la provocation de son père ; le juge non plus. La sentence est prononcée, le marteau frappe son socle, la coupable est emmené et les quelques assistants se lèvent. Parmi eux, Theodore repère Daphné et, plus par automatisme que par réelle envie, il la rejoint.

— Pansy et Gregory nous attendent au bar. Pour fêter ça.

Il grimace.

— C'est pas une bonne idée.

— C'est la dernière fois. On s'en est sorti, maintenant.

Si elle n'avait pas eu l'air aussi démunie, Theodore se serait sûrement moqué de sa naïveté et agacé de son inconscience. Mais elle semble si vide qu'il n'en a pas le cœur et préfère déclarer :

— C'est gentil à toi d'être venue.

— Je ne faisais que transmettre le message, réplique Daphné.

— Si tu le dis. La journée a dû être longue pour que tu oublies l'existence des hiboux.

Le sifflement d'exaspération qui fuse des lèvres de son interlocutrice le fait sourire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sent bien. Enclin à converser et à plaisanter.

— Je voulais voir ce que tu avais à dire, finit-elle par admettre. Quelles raisons tu trouverais pour descendre ton père.

— J'ai pas eu à chercher, on me les a tendues sur un plateau d'argent.

— Ah bon ?

Ils sont presque arrivés dehors lorsque Daphné s'étonne, avant de reprendre :

— Il ne m'a pas semblé entendre le juge parler de la mort de ta mère, pourtant.

— Je n'en ai pas parlé non plus.

— Tu as parlé de la scrofulite. C'est pareil.

Les doigts de Theodore s'enroulent si vite et si violemment autour du poignet de Daphné qu'elle gémit de douleur.

— Parle pas de ça ! crache-t-il. Personne n'a le droit de parler de ça !

— Il y a plein de choses que tu n'avais pas le droit de faire et que tu as faites quand même.

La réponse le surprend tellement qu'il en oublie de maintenir sa poigne et que la jeune fille se dégage en se frottant l'épiderme.

— Que... Comment ça ?

Daphné rougit mais ne daigne pas ouvrir la bouche avant qu'il n'ait esquissé l'envie de réitérer son geste.

— Pansy et Blaise allaient très bien, avant le bar, lâche-t-elle précipitamment avant qu'il n'ait atteint son but.

Il ricane.

— Plains toi à Gregory alors.

— Gregory pas cherché à nous dire ce qu'il faisait. On savait qu'il allait pas bien, mais avant que tu ne nous dises où il passait ses soirées, on pouvait faire comme si on l'ignorait. Tu leur a enlevé ça.

— Ils se voilaient la face ! s'insurge Theodore.

— MAIS ILS ALLAIENT BIEN ! Et moi je...

Perdue dans ses confessions, Daphné ne prête pas attention à la pluie qui vient mourir en gouttes épaisses sur les pavés.

— Tu quoi ? Tu allais bien aussi ? Eh bien dans ce cas remercie-moi, j'ai décidé de corriger l'erreur que j'ai faite en pensant que vous étiez un groupe soudé !

— Non, tu n'as rien fait du tout ! Tu... Tu comprends pas ! T'as jamais compris et t'idéalises tout ! T'as cru quoi ? Qu'avoir des amis t'empêchait d'être lâche ou d'atteindre tes fins à leurs dépens ? T'es tellement naïf, Theodore !

— Alors explique-moi si je comprends rien !

Perdu, il essaie d'attraper la main de son ancienne camarade, mais celle-ci glisse entre ses doigts avec la fluidité d'un papier dans un caniveau et les mots meurent au fond de sa gorge.

— On devrait y aller. Ils vont nous attendre.

Deux phrases, un craquement, et Daphné a disparu. Pour de bon, dans un sens.

.


	9. VIII - Un rocher puis des éclats

Avant dernier chapitre... La fin se fait toute proche !

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 8**

UN ROCHER PUIS DES ÉCLATS

.

* * *

.

Le silence les enveloppe depuis si longtemps quand ils atteignent le bar que, tandis qu'il lui tient la porte pour la faire entrer, les voix qui viennent se perdre dans les oreilles de Daphné lui donnent l'impression de venir d'un autre monde.

— Ça s'est bien passé ? s'enquit Pansy, un peu éteinte, lorsqu'ils se glissent sur la banquette usée face à elle et Gregory.

— Ça s'est passé comme ça le devait.

Theodore a répondu avec son détachement habituel et il lève le bras pour attirer l'attention du barman à qui il demande deux très soft jus de pomme.

— C'est fini, alors, commente Gregory.

Aucun d'entre eux n'en est persuadé, mais personne ne relève. Machinal, le barman pose les consommations des derniers arrivés sur la table, récupère le billet que quelqu'un a abandonné et se détourne. Daphné le suit des yeux avec une nostalgie qu'elle ne cherche même pas à refouler et le regarde discuter avec les habitués en ramassant des pintes vides. Quand elle s'intéresse de nouveau à ceux qui l'accompagnent, Theodore a déjà vidé la moitié de son verre et les glaçons de ceux de Pansy et Gregory ont intégralement fondu.

— On fait quoi, maintenant ? souffle-t-elle, si bas que Nott est le seul à l'entendre.

Il ricane et fini son jus de fruit d'une traite avant de répliquer :

— On reprend comme avant.

L'envie de lui dire que c'est impossible lui brûle la langue mais elle apaise celle-ci à l'aide d'une longue gorgée du liquide qui se réchauffe devant elle. Comme avant... Et dire qu'à Poudlard elle avait la bêtise de lorgner sur son camarade en fantasmant sur son intelligence ! Theodore ne comprenait rien. Ni d'elle ni de son monde. Aucun avant n'est possible. Ce que la guerre ne lui avait pas déjà pris, il le lui a enlevé en mettant son nez dans ses affaires. Sans même s'en rendre compte. Sans même avoir eu l'envie ou l'ambition de le faire.

Elle secoue la tête, hausse les épaules et réarrange son col. Ses amis ont déjà fini leurs boissons et elle peut sentir la table trembler tandis que Pansy se met à taper du pied, alors elle se dépêche et engloutit ce qu'il reste dans son verre. Pour un peu, elle aurait presque voulu que ça soit du whisky ou un autre alcool trop fort pour elle, histoire de ne pas avoir à justifier les larmes qu'elle sent monter à ses yeux. Mais les trois autres sont trop impatients de s'en aller pour la remarquer et elle ne sait pas si elle s'en félicite ou non.

L'odeur humide des pavés les assaille quand ils quittent le bar mais au moins la pluie a cessé.

— Bon, fait Pansy. On se recroisera.

Theodore et Gregory acquiescent puis transplanent. Pansy a l'air d'hésiter à les imiter, puis finalement elle entraîne Daphné dans l'artère déserte depuis laquelle ils appellent d'ordinaire le Magicobus. Le bus violet apparaît trop vite à son goût mais elle n'ose pas faire part à Pansy de son désir de s'attarder dans les rues et grimpe avec elle à bord.

Avant de descendre pour rejoindre la quiétude de sa villa, son amie se tourne vers elle, un sourire hésitant mais toujours rehaussé de rouge aux lèvres.

— Merci, dit-elle. Je suis pas sûre qu'on te l'ai déjà dit, Goyle et moi... Mais merci. Vraiment.

Le baiser qu'elle dépose sur sa joue est si léger que Daphné n'est pas sûre qu'il soit réel. Les mots de Pansy lui mordent le ventre avec tant de férocité que le reste lui semble dérisoire, en comparaison.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain, elle se sent déjà bien plus légère. Le soleil perce à travers les nuages, une délicieuse douceur printanière s'engouffre dans sa chambre par la fenêtre laissée ouverte et elle entend même quelques oiseaux pépier non loin.

Prise d'un nouvel élan, elle court à la fenêtre, les cherchant des yeux, mais ce n'est pas eux qu'elle trouve. Ils sont là, en bas, irrémédiablement plantés devant son portail, un appareil photo fièrement dégainé sur chacun de leur torse comme autant de crocs prédateurs, les objectifs luisants de la bave d'une insatiable curiosité.

Elle pousse la vitre sans même avoir la sensation de le faire. En revanche, elle est terriblement consciente de son sourire tandis qu'elle se jette, morceau de viande, dans l'arène des lions.


	10. IX - Les murmures des asphodèles

Last chapter, my dears! Merci à vous si vous avez suivi l'histoire, en reviewant ou non, j'espère que cette petite conclusion vous plaira !

D'ailleurs, pour les lecteurs pointilleux, sachez que ce chapitre prend place environ dix jours après le dernier. Je trouvais que ça cassait un peu la dynamique du chapitre de faire trop de mentions au temps s'étant écoulé depuis la dernière fois, aussi le texte est plutôt difficile à situer dans le temps x)

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 9**

LES MURMURES DES ASPHODÈLES

.

* * *

.

Quand Theodore est arrivé, tout était pur. La pierre lisse et immaculée devant lui, l'odeur timide des fleurs de cerisiers et même le gazon bien entretenu sous ses pieds. Maintenant, la fumée brouille tous les horizons, rendant la dalle funéraire aussi grise que ses comparses plus anciennes, le tabac masque tous les arômes autres que le sien et les cendres s'amoncellent autour de ses chaussures.

Six mégots gisent déjà au sol, mais il n'est pas décidé à s'arrêter. C'est devenu presque mécanique, maintenant. Un cycle continu fait de relents âcres et de serpentins troubles qui s'évanouissent dans l'air sans jamais vraiment disparaître.

— Comment tu trouves mon épitaphe ?

La voix est amère, presque autant que la drogue que la surprise lui a fait inhaler une seconde de trop et le force à tousser pitoyablement.

— Incisive, répond-il à Astoria Greengrass qui s'est laissée tomber à ses côtés. Pas à son image.

La jeune fille ricane.

— C'est parfaitement à son image.

— Non. C'est à la nôtre.

Les prunelles de sa voisine se posent sur lui, interrogatrices, et l'envie de la gifler lui chatouille le bout des doigts.

— Viens pas me prendre pour un con, Greengrass. T'as pas essayé de rendre justice à ta sœur, t'as juste cherché le meilleur moyen de te servir de ce qu'elle avait fait pour trouver un coupable.

Le goût de la violence semble s'être déplacé de lui à Astoria car il sent bientôt sa main s'abattre avec violence sur sa joue, ponctuée d'un _« Comment oses-tu ? »_ haut perché. Et lui, assis dans l'herbe devenue boueuse, étourdi par la fumée de ses cigarettes et alourdi par leur conversation, il se met à rigoler.

Il n'y a rien de rassurant dans les spasmes énervés qui le secouent, mais, face à son hilarité, la courbe des épaules d'Astoria reprend une forme plus naturelle et elle s'arroge le droit de voler une cigarette, sa dernière, à Theodore.

— T'abîmes tout, Greengrass, lâche-t-il. T'as niqué le carton de mon paquet, et c'est toi que tu vas niquer en prenant cette clope.

Mais le filtre glisse tout de même entre les lèvres gercées, la peau du pouce s'effrite sur la roulette du briquet et une flamme hésitante vient embraser l'extrémité de la cigarette.

— C'est dégueulasse, déclare Astoria après avoir pris quelques taffes.

— J't'avais prévenue, rétorque-t-il. C'est vraiment qu'à moi que t'en veux ?

— C'est à toi que j'ai envoyé une lettre.

— C'est suite à ta lettre que je me suis occupé de Gregory et Pansy.

— Mais pas de Daphné.

— Parce qu'elle allait bien.

La cigarette s'échappe de la bouche de l'étudiante et son pied vient l'écraser avec hargne dans la terre humide.

— Visiblement pas, crache-t-elle.

Avec une douceur soudaine, elle tend la main et repousse avec précaution un pétale venu s'égarer sur la pierre tombale devant laquelle ils sont assis, comme elle aurait repoussé une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa sœur.

— Je sais.

Theodore se relève et fait disparaître d'un mouvement des baguette les mégots qui les entourent et le paquet de clopes désormais vide. De leur existence ne reste que l'odeur entêtante. Puis il agite à nouveau sa baguette et une gerbe de fleurs d'une blancheur de neige se pose sur la tombe, cachant à demi l'épitaphe insolente inventée par Astoria.

— Des asphodèles, commente celle-ci.

— Des asphodèles, confirme-t-il.

— Tu crois sérieusement à toutes ces conneries ?

— Y a pas besoin d'y croire. Faut juste imaginer.

Astoria se tord le cou pour jeter un regard en direction d'une autre rangée du cimetière puis se relève à son tour.

— Elle te parle, ta mère ?

— Ouais.

— Avec des putains de pétales ?

— Elle a plus que ça. Et moi aussi.

Theodore intercepte le regard sceptique que son interlocutrice pose sur le bouquet de fleurs.

— C'est débile, conclut-elle.

Il est d'accord mais ne dit rien.

— Mais si t'y crois, tant mieux. Je veux que sa tombe soit fleurie tous les jours quand je serai à Poudlard.

Il entend plus qu'il ne voit Astoria transplaner. En revanche il voit plus qu'il n'entend le flash indécent provenant de derrière la rangée de cerisiers. Il ne réagit pas, fixe l'air de rien les mots gravés dans le marbre. _« Le seul cadeau qu'elle se soit jamais fait »_ , lui apprennent ceux-ci. Par automatisme, il tourne la tête en direction d'une autre tombe, qu'il ne voit pas mais qu'il sait être là, quelque part, d'autres mots gravés dans sa pierre salie par les ans.

— _« Le seul cadeau qu'elle n'a pas mérité »_ , souffle-t-il, se remettant à la place de l'enfant perdu qui enterrait sa mère et lui rendait un dernier hommage avec cette phrase, voilà dix ans.

Il sourit sans savoir pourquoi puis, d'un pas énergique, contourne les quelques arbres pour se retrouver face au journaliste qui l'épiait. Son poing s'abat sur lui sans qu'il l'ait réellement prémédité et, à la manière des cigarettes qu'il enchaînait plus tôt, il recommence encore et encore son entreprise jusqu'à ce que tout autour de lui soit teinté de rouge.

Quand il transplane, il sait d'avance qu'il aura des ennuis. Mais il les repousse bien loin dans son esprit et franchit la porte du bar sans d'autre objectif que d'y commander un whisky.

— Enfin là, Nott, grimace Pansy quand il se glisse face à elle et Gregory.

— Ouais.

.


End file.
